bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hestia Chambers
Ok, I may be a little confused. According to the page, Fontaine's Home for the Poor/Little Sister's Orphanage run out of Hestia. In the game however, when one enters Hestia, the words "Fontaine's Home for the Poor" are displayed at the bottom of the screen, as the name for this location. The name Hestia is ONLY found on the map and several route 101 signs. Also, if the Little Sisters Orphanage is run out of Hestia, why are there no signs that children once lived there? (e.g. teddy bears, chalk drawings, building blocks...) It also doesn't make since to me to have the sign for the Little Sisters Orphanage INSIDE Hestia. Wouldn't being out with the Helping Hands Logo be more appropriate? Clarification is welcomed. Thanks! EDlTʘR •taIk• 08:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :The way I see it is that Hestia is the name of the location, and Fontaine's Home for the Poor is the business/building that fills most of the location (thus the sign on the outside.) As for why there are no signs of children, the Little Sister's orphanage probably stopped holding children around the same time that Ryan took over Fontaine Futuristics and Atlas popped up. That would mean roughly a year with just adult occupants, so any sign of the previous purpose of the building would have been converted to house Atlas's mob. Why the Fontaine's Center for the Poor is on the Outside... maybe the center for the poor was built first (before Fontaine came up with the idea for mass producing ADAM), and the Little Sister's orphanage was just a sub-building of it? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Hestia is a much larger area than we see in-game, but maybe parts of it are blocked off or something. The only place we get to see is the home for the poor (the area with the apartments). --Ant423 15:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Page name I don't remember if we had such conversation before, but I'd like to point out that the complete name of the building is Hestia Chambers, as written on the map (at the building entrance) and direction signs. I'd suggest to rename this page Hestia Chambers to keep with the correct name. Pauolo (talk) 20:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea to me. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Let's get to work then. ^^ Pauolo (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Living Conditions And Sinclair Deluxe is called 'a slum'. :My guess, the makers of BioShock 2 have never been to a slum. To their credit though, I think Apollo Square (after the Civil War) is supposed to look like an internment camp. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Notice though that many of the barricades face outwards. :Perhaps a revolt occurred and the inhabitants fought off back up forces. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:29, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Or the mind controlled Splicers attacked the rebels' headquarters when Ryan started spreading those pheromones, or simply an offensive attack of Splicers against the derelict headquarters for a bit of ADAM (like at the different areas occupied by Atlas' men in BaS 2). Pauolo (talk) 22:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC)